


Shirogane Vores Marshmallows (It's Not As Bad As You Think)

by SweetBunLove



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, F/M, Marshmallows, Mentions of Vore, Minecraft, Studying, Well just one, amami trying to keep a level head, friends to...lovers?, its pretty fluffy, kind of ooc but not too much, minor mentions of blood, shirogane not quite knowing what proper communication is, tension from both sides, written at 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBunLove/pseuds/SweetBunLove
Summary: Amami and Shirogane are new friends, who decided to have a study session. They get bored, play minecraft, and eat some snacksAlso Shirogane is into biting. There's that. T rating for spice.





	Shirogane Vores Marshmallows (It's Not As Bad As You Think)

**Author's Note:**

> Discord buddies game me a prompt: Minecraft, and Vore, with Amamugi. I couldn't find it in my heart to do either of those in the manner they were probably thinking.  
> This fic is less cursed then my last one, but yet, i still hate myself for writing it.

He didn’t know how he got in this position. Blue hair clouded his vision and wrapped itself around every one of his braincells. He already thought she was gorgeous, but now that he was here, quietly braiding her hair while she browsed whatever app she had on her phone, Amami was sure that he was dangerously close to believing she was the most beautiful girl on the planet.

 

He worked slowly, passing each strand of the 5-stranded braid though each of the others. Wrapping around and around, like he was so used to doing with his sisters’ locks of pastel greens. But Shirogane’s hair was blue. So blue. So blue, in fact, that Amami was beginning to see from his peripheral vision that his own room was fading from green and beginning to take on a blue hue. His room, right, he was in his room. He was there and this stunning girl, barely younger then him, was also there. Sat right between his legs. Her soft hair between his fingertips that he kept passing around and around.

 

Discarded to their sides were a heap of forgotten textbooks and tossed away jackets, both now considered as objects to be used if and only if the pair decides to once again remember their summer projects and the overbearing heat. Amami was burning up. He felt his hands get sweatier by the moment, hoping that Shirogane would not notice when he stops every now and then to wipe them off. But can he really blame it all on the heat of his 3rd floor room? After all he is normally alright with the temperature, yet the longer he sits here with his newly made friend practically in his lap, the more he can feel every drop of sweat slip down his body. He honestly wishes he could take his shirt off, no. No he doesn’t. If this were one of his sisters he wouldn’t care, but when it’s a girl that he’s not related to…sitting in his room? He can’t dare pull that.

 

Not that he has many girls come to his room. In fact, the one right now just happens to be the first.

 

A soft noise breaks the boy from his teenage thoughts, and subsequently, his braiding. The quiet tune reverberates off every shelf and poster that lines Amami’s walls. She’s humming, no, singing.

 

He peers over her shoulder and sees a video of what he recognizes as the opening to a popular anime play on her phone screen. He smiles, knowing well that his friend loved the media more then anything else. He lets her singing wade though his mind as his hands begin working again. However, now he is even more aware of how beautiful she is. Even her voice manages to capture a serene aura that not many people are able to possess. She calls herself boring, plain, average. He would call her an angel.

 

He doesn’t have much hair left to braid, yet every twist of his wrist and pass of his hand feels like the equivalent of water eroding rock. It’s slow, and every single movement is important in the process of wearing him away. Her hair is water, and her voice is wind. Both working in conjunction as Amami’s composure breaks apart. His throat is dry, his hands coated in sweat, his eyes are trying to focus on the braid, but they keep migrating to her back, shoulders, neck.

 

As quickly as she started singing, Shirogane finishes. Amami can’t tell if she slowly got louder as she sang, or if his ears drowned out the tweeting birds and mumbling tv, either way it was now too silent. Silent enough that he begins to think that he can hear her breathing sync up with his. He tried to take a breath to calm his quivering heart, yet the moment air hit his throat he suddenly found it hard to breathe. He did all he could to hold back a coughing fit as he finished his task.

 

“I’m done. Haha, it normally doesn’t take me that long.” Amami would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid to see her face. If her hair is water, and her voice wind, her eyes are fire. A hot blue flame that you wouldn’t expect to be so explosive. He doesn’t think he can handle such a flame. He’s far too hot already.

 

“Oh!” She sounds surprised, almost like she forgot where she was and who was with her. Amami watched as the girl reached behind her to pull her braid to the front. “This looks amazing Amami! You know if my hair was red it would match Coco from Fairy tale. Oh well, such a plain color suits me anyways.”

 

He fights back the urge to disagree with her, for he learned prior to this summer day that trying to convince Shirogane that she is indeed _not_ plain is near impossible. Just as he’s about to reply with something to change the subject, the already-too-close girl decides by the order of some god somewhere that she best get closer. To Amami’s horror, Shirogane leans back, back, back until her back hits his chest. If that wasn’t bad enough, she tilts her head back as well, forcing star-blue eyes to burn into his head.

 

“Hey, do you want to play some Minecraft?” Her voice is too sweet, and just as he feared, Amami was beginning to get lost in her features. He can’t breathe, he can’t calm down. The feeling of her back resting against his chest is almost too unbearable to handle. Can she feel his chest about to collapse? Is she aware that, perhaps, he isn’t as much of a kind guy as she thinks he is? Does she have any idea how dangerous boys his age can be?

 

No, NO fuck what is he thinking. She trusts him, right? He’s not a scumbag. He refuses to be one.

 

“Ahh, sure. Pc?” The fact he was able to keep his voice calm surprised him. To keep up with his act he provides a soft smile to match his words. Shirogane lifts herself from his chest, however the damage was done. Amami swore that he no longer had use of his lungs and even as her weight pulled itself away he found himself feeling even more constricted than before. He hears her give a hum of agreement and he wills himself up off the floor. There’s only one issue, he can’t stand, as his legs have gone numb from being in the same position for so long. Or perhaps its because of the girl that was previously sitting between them? Either way, he reasons that it’s not a long crawl to get from his position to the laptop sitting on the desk a few feet away from him.

 

“I have a private server that I let some discord friends join, we could use that one if you want.” Her casual words cut through the atmosphere and reminds Amami what he should be focusing on. She must be unaware of his thoughts entirely. Damn it Rantaro, be a good friend.

 

“Yeah that sounds good. Do we want some snacks or anything?” Amami needed to leave. He needed to leave and clear his head and think rationally about his FRIEND that he had only just met a week ago and has no interest in. He grabs his laptop and sets it on a few of the textbooks that sat on the floor. It doesn’t matter that she’s ridiculously pretty or that her voice is so soothing. It doesn’t matter that she casually touches him or that she will always make sure he’s having fun when conversing. He needs to step out and think-

 

“You said you had some marshmallows in here right? No need to get up.”

  
  
Damn it. _Damn it._

 

“Yeah I do, haha how silly of me- I forgot.” Amami nearly left anyway, but he couldn’t. Instead he pulled open a desk drawer and revealed bag of jumbo-sized marshmallows. They’re his guilty pleasure snack. The one thing he doesn’t let his sisters know he has. The bag is brand new, so he pops it open and motions to Shirogane to take it. As he does so, though, he notices that she is wrapped up in setting up her laptop that she is retrieving from her school bag.

 

“Mmn it’s alright, you know I’ve noticed something about you.” She speaks as she works.

 

“What’s that then?” he maneuvers himself, the bag, and his laptop to sit beside her. He probably sits closer then he should.

 

“You tend to forget things a lot.” Her laptop boots up, showing some anime background and custom desktop icons. Amami finds it cute.

 

“Is that a bad thing?” He proceeds to open his own laptop, awaking it from its sleep mode. It immediately shows several windows and tabs about studying abroad. He minimizes them all and clicks on the Minecraft icon on his desktop.

 

“No, not at all! Memory problems are a pretty common trope in anime. It gives the main character something to always strive to look for! Like a forgotten family member or a secret power.” She does the same, booting up her game.

 

“Aaha, I don’t really think my memory will result in anything special like that.” He logs in and prepares to get Shirogane’s server id.

 

“You never know. You may have forgotten something from long ago that results in you searching far and wide to find it.” She bends down over Amami’s lap, for a second, he’s confused, but when he sees her begin to type on his keyboard he realizes that all she’s doing is inputting the id. “Or maybe not.”

 

Just when he thought he could breathe again, and just when he had stopped his horrible thoughts, Shirogane just had to get closer. He held is breath as she typed away, and only released it when she went back to her own computer. The pair sat like this, chatting with one another about this and that. Anime’s to watch and ones to avoid.

 

Shirogane reached for a marshmallow.

 

Amami has always enjoyed marshmallows. The soft, fluffy yet sticky texture always felt like heaven when placed on his tongue. He preferred sucking them just long enough for the powdered sugar outside to melt away, leaving a foamy plush inside that was satisfying to bite down into and chew. He watches out of the corner of his eye as his friend pops one of the absurdly oversized confections into her mouth.

 

She swallows it whole.

 

“Why…would you do that.” Amami doesn’t even feel himself speak, but the girl’s attention is immediately drawn in his direction.

 

“Do what? I’m making what we agreed on.” Her innocence is astounding. How had she managed to swallow something of that size without choking? He turns to gaze upon her face. Surely, she’s giving a devious smile despite her normal tone. No, she isn’t, and instead of grinning she is wearing a perplexed expression. Brows slightly turned down, mouth in the smallest hint of a pout. To make matters worse, she was staring right at him.

 

“You…ah….just swallowed it?” He darts his eyes away from her, he can’t look at her. Not now.

 

“Yeah. I like the taste, not the texture. And the big ones are pretty satisfying to swallow ya know?” She’s not an angel. She’s Satan. “Hey what’s with that face?”  
  
If he was making any faces, he couldn’t feel them. What he does feel though, is a sensation of pure fire touch his skin, charring him from the outside in. That is, Shirogane poked his cheek, and he started blushing. He couldn’t bring himself to push her away despite the burning sensation she caused. She poked again. It stung even more. So why the hell did he catch his body follow her finger as she tried to leave.

 

“You know, Amami, you’ve been on edge for a while.” She caught him. But just because she did doesn’t mean he wasn’t going to do what he does best; not talk about his current afflictions.

 

“You just caught me off guard with how you ate, that’s all.” He threw in a breathy laugh and his signature smile to help further diffuse the situation, “I’ve never seen anybody eat marshmallows that way.” She poked his cheek again, this time digging her finger into his face, wiggling it around, hitting his teeth through his skin. It hurt, but he couldn’t pull away.

 

“Sure then, or maybe you’re just a casual marshmallow eater, and I know the true way to vore sugary treats!” Her finger stayed in place, pushing hard enough to make his head tilt to the side. His sisters would often do this when they wanted to get on his nerves, he could handle it when it was them.

 

When it was her?

 

“I cannot believe you would even mention vore in my house.” He grabs her by the wrist that’s aiding in her assault, pulling it in font of him, bringing her closer. “Also, if you could stop. That hurts.” He shouldn’t be so rude. But is it really rude? She was hurting him, on purpose. It’s okay to tell her to stop. But now, with her body close to his for the third time that afternoon, he’s second guessing himself.

 

“Wow, I didn’t know you had some bark Amami.” She made no effort to pull away, no effort to move, and if Amami was correct, she even balanced herself using her other arm, pressing it against the floor. “But, you don’t have any _bite_ you know?”

 

“No…. I don’t believe I do.” Shit shit _shit_ he wasn’t going to take things out of context. He couldn’t. There must be something in the air because his throat is too dry and his head is going blank. Was is him, or was she moving closer? Was it him, or had she pulled her hand from his grip? Was he imagining her crawling forward, a look of frustration on her face, forcing him to fall to one side? Why was she lingering over him like that? When did he stop breathing?

 

“Even someone as plain as me can-“

 

“You’re not plain, you know?” Her breath hitched, and if she wasn’t hovering over him he wouldn’t have even noticed. “You…really need to stop saying that.” His hand moved from its place beside him and touched Shirogane’s cheek. He pressed his thumb against it, admiring just how soft and squishy it was, before tracing his hand down to her neck. Her blue braid fell from her back to across her shoulder as she kneeled there in complete silence. Amami lifted himself from underneath her, forcing her back slightly, however his hand made sure to keep her close.

 

He was at his limit. His whole body burned at the proximity, he was touching her, and she wasn’t pulling away. If what she had said earlier was any clue, she was aware of what he was feeling. Why was she acting this way?

 

“You…don’t know me at all.”

 

Amami didn’t know if he said that himself, or if Shirogane spoke those words through her breathy sigh, he didn’t quite think that mattered too much. After all it was true either way. They didn’t know anything about each other. How much could one week spell out?

 

“It’s plain to see I don’t care.”

 

Oh, so he was the one who said the first line. Then, was that an invitation? Was she approving some kind of action?

 

“Is this, okay then?” This time Amami felt himself speak, though he still couldn’t hear. Fire was roaring in his ears and flickering around his body, the only thing he could still recognize with his senses was an equally hot neck beneath his touch. He brought his head to rest against Shirogane’s shoulder, adjacent to the hand that was holding her. His other arm moved on its own, gripping onto the other’s. Her short-sleeved shirt didn’t seem to assist in keeping her cool, as he noted that her body matched his temperature completely.

 

“…yes, It is.” Her voice was strong, showing no signs of apprehension. He didn’t quite know what she wanted, but he was so close to her exposed neck- if her cheek was so soft, surely the rest of her skin would be as well?

 

He took the risk, pressing his teeth against the crook of her neck, he bit down with much more ferocity then he would ever do should he be in the right state of mind. He didn’t hold back, and she didn’t seem to mind. Shiogane tilted her head to allow easier access, and gripped onto his shoulders with both of her hands. Their chests were now pressed together, sharing heat and burning holes into whatever exposed flesh happened to be available.

 

His tongue caresses her skin, and just like he expected, she’s soft. Far too soft. He needs more. Just tasting her skin is enough to calm the dryness of his throat but he _needs_ more. He bites further, she grips him harder. Squeaking in pain but still never pushing away, not telling him to stop. He still needs more. Amami grabs her by the shoulders as well, pulling her as close as possible. She wanted biting, but he couldn’t take it if he didn’t get some of what he wanted as well. The taste of blood fills his mind, but she’s not complaining, and she doesn’t complain when he finishes his first mark with a lick and goes for another.

 

And another, and one more, and maybe another.

 

By the time he pulls away, he can taste nothing but her sweet skin and see nothing but her gorgeous expression. A bit of skin may be missing, but when Shirogane presses her lips to Amami’s, he realizes that she probably won't care.


End file.
